The invention relates to athletic type training apparatus and in particular to training apparatus for the martial arts. Specifically, it is for the martial arts in those forms known as Karate; karate having various names associated with several styles that are taught. The invention is also useful in sharpening skills in certain related sports such as boxing.
A need has existed for some means to permit a follower of the martial arts, particularly in the various forms of Karate, to practice with a simulated opponent. Such a simulated opponent would have specific advantages over the usual method of practice, without an opponent, which approximates shadow boxing (going through the motions of various types of blocks, thrusts, couner-punching, and other movements with the hands, arms, feet, and legs).
The present invention consists of a filled bag representing the body, with a marked body point target for aiming punches and kicks, a pair of simulated arms and hands, and a pair of simulated legs and feet. The apparatus hangs on a swivel type mounting so that it is free to swing like the movement of the body.
The simulated arms and legs are moved by an assistant to represent the opponent's punches or kicks. The assistant need not be a skilled performer of the martial arts or one with any knowlege of the martial arts, but merely one to provide a random movement of the simulated body parts to which the user reacts. It is to be noted that the device may be used without an assistant, however, this is a less effective way to obtain the full benefits of the training apparatus.
Some training has been attempted by an assistant (skilled or unskilled) merely poking a padded stick at a trainee. However, this provides no means by which the trainee can react completely by landing a blow or a kick to a simulated body in additon to practicing a block. This invention provides that opportunity to not only practice a block, but to practice a retaliation as well. Such padded sticks are sometimes referred to as a "Bo." That term will be used hereinafter in describing the present invention and its use.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a simulated body for practicing the martial arts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simulated body with simulated arms and hands in operating position simulating movements in the martial arts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simulated body with simulated legs and feed in operating position simulating movements in the martial arts.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a simulated body with a marked target area for practicing a follow through punch or kick after a block of the simulated arm or leg movements.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a martial arts training apparatus that may be used with or without the help of an assistant.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a martial arts training apparatus that may be used without the need for the assistant to have the skill or knowledge of one who is expert in the martial arts.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.